Happy Halloween
by Lisa Anne
Summary: An unexpected guest crashes Amanda's neighborhood halloween party


Title: Happy Halloween  
  
Author: Lisa Anne  
  
  
It was Halloween night, which meant it was party time in the King household. The Johnson's, who lived next door, had invited the boys over for a 'kids only' party in the basement. While the adults were having their own in the front yard, the children would be celebrating by bobbing for apples, enjoying root beer and dry ice, and practicing pitching with the dreaded dunking machine. Amanda rushed down the stairs, barely getting enough time to climb into her own costume, before the boys were hounding her to let them go. They had just done the fastest round of trick or treating in history in order to make it back on time. As it was, they were running about fifteen minutes late.  
  
She came down the stairs, with a dark long wig on her head, and a white chiffon dress that went to her feet, and that completely covered her hands. She had to pull the sleeves up in order to use them. Amanda turned and looked at herself in the mirror. Going as a ghost was not her idea, but she had left getting the costumes up to her mother. And Dotty always wanted Amanda to be a ghost, even as a child. Still, with the right make up, Amanda had to admit she looked very angelic. The long wig was beginning to bother her, though. How in the world had she worn her hair like this in college, she would never know.  
  
Every year, the neighborhood would get together and have an annual Halloween party, or Harvest Party, as some would rather call it. It was the neighborhood gathering of the year. A costume contest was held and dinner for two at a nice restaurant was always the prize, with every family pitching in. Permits were given to block off the street. It was a great time to get to know your neighbors and Amanda had come to enjoy them every year. This would be the first one since her divorce, though, and she was bringing Dean. She looked at herself in the mirror, and couldn't help feeling uncomfortable about going out there. Everyone thought something would eventually happen between her and Dean. Now, with all those people watching, she was feeling uneasy about asking him in the first place. Dotty had kind of spilled the beans, and Amanda had no choice but to invite him. Is that really how she felt, she questioned herself? No, she was just tired. It had been a long day.  
  
Her day had started off with going into the Agency. Mr. Melrose had asked her to transcribe some cassettes for work. He had needed them today, but then changed his mind, saying they could wait until tomorrow. Amanda decided to take him up on that and spent the afternoon decorating for the party. After the boys came home from school, she started the typing. She had barely finished when it was time for trick or treating. And life had been chaotic ever since.  
  
Philip, dressed as Dracula, bolted down the stairs, startling Amanda, devouring the last of his candy from trick-or-treating. In protest to his speed, Amanda cleared her throat and Philip looked back at his mother, with a wicked smile only a dentist and mother could love; chocolate was smeared all over his teeth. Amanda grinned, remembering their agreement that the rest of the candy would be put away the next day. So much for having left over candy.   
  
The pirate, Jamie, came bouncing down the stairs, swinging his sword, looking very proud of himself. "I've hidden my candy so that even YOU can't find it," Jamie said to his brother, flipping his eye patch down over his eye. Philip turned around and stared at his brother, with a bit of chocolate still sticking to his front tooth.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Just give me 20 minutes and the candy is mine!" Philip said, running half way up the stairs, trying to make Jamie mad. He was succeeding. Jamie huffed and started pleading to his mother. Amanda turned from the mirror and looked at both of them.  
  
"Fellas! That's enough. You're going to be late." Amanda said, as she escorted them to the door. "Make sure you clean your faces before you go to bed and mind Mrs. Johnson or she will send you home."   
  
Dotty came down the stairs, and Amanda watched as her mother shimmied up to her in a Mae West get up. Amanda was shocked! Her mother was dressed in a sexy costume, and the whole neighborhood was gong to be there. What happened to her innocent, sweet mother?  
  
"Wow, Grandma! You look like one of those girls who dance on the tables in those old western movies." Philip said. Dotty smiled as if patting herself on the back. Amanda quickly turned the boys around, so their attention was on the back door.  
  
"You two have fun." Amanda stood there as her boys waved and were off before she had a chance to tell them that she loved them. Jimmy Johnson had invited them to spend the night, as well, and she wouldn't be seeing them until morning.   
  
Quickly closing the door, she turned her attention back to her mother. Amanda had to stop her from going out in public dressed like that. What would the neighbors think?  
  
"Mother, where did you get that?" Amanda asked, looking at the full bustled skirt, and low, low neckline. Dotty just smiled and tilted her head, as if she had a secret she wasn't going to share.  
  
"Dr. Nielsen has a thing for Mae West. I couldn't resist. Besides, it's his first date since his accident. I wanted him to enjoy the evening. I'm glad to see you had time to come in and get dressed. Amanda, you've got to learn to say no sometimes. I mean, first, you volunteer to get the Annual Halloween Party going and then someone drafted you for the neighborhood play in a few weeks, not to mention the fact that you are having it here, of all places. You are working yourself too much. And of course, there is your new business of walking plants and watering dogs and. . . or, whatever it is that you do. I worry about you, dear." Dotty said, going to the hall mirror and double checking her costume, with a bit of a push up in the right places, and she was ready for her debut.   
  
"I'll be fine, mother. Once tonight is over with, I'll be just fine," Amanda said. "You're not really going to go out in that, are you?" Amanda asked. Dotty smiled at her.  
  
"Of course not, dear. I need to get my wrap." Dotty walked over to the coat hanger and pulled the her shawl off the rung and wrapped it around her. It didn't hide much, Amanda thought. She walked over to the desk and made sure the desk drawer that held of the Agency papers was locked, and then headed out the door with her mother, also grabbing her shawl on the way out.  
  
  
The party was in full swing by the time Amanda and Dotty joined in. Dean, who had arrived earlier, was busy with one of the neighborhood mothers, Claudia Carroll. He was so proud of himself that night. He came dressed as a bolt of lightening. Dotty raved about how ingenious it was, while Amanda had smiled. For some reason, Lee popped into her head at that moment. The idea of him wearing that costume brought a smile to her face. She had sent Dean out so he could enjoy the party, and so the fellas wouldn't see him. They can be so cruel. Besides, she was afraid one of the boys would play a harmless trick on him. Last night, she overheard them talking about putting cold grapes in his pockets and plastic spiders inside his drink. She knew he wouldn't appreciate that. He had started dancing with Claudia, and had drunk a little bit too much punch. Dean was beginning to get a little woozy on his feet.  
  
Amanda walked around, making sure everything was running smoothly. On old hay wagon was borrowed especially for the event from a friend of the family. She wanted to make sure everything was still where it should be.  
  
As she passed the wagon, someone reached out and grabbed Amanda. A white gloved hand covered her mouth and pulled her to the other side of the old wagon. With her back leaning against a sharp piece of straw, she grimaced and glanced up to see a scarecrow looking around to see if anyone noticed them. Comfortable that they had not been seen, he loosened his grip over her mouth. She sighed with relief as she glared into familiar hazel eyes and realized it was Lee.  
  
Amanda looked him over from head to toe. He looked exactly like Ray Bulger in The Wizard of Oz, except he was much cuter. That thought was quickly swept off her mind. If Amanda had not studied the eyes, she never would have known it was him. 'But why was he here?' she wondered.  
  
. "That's original. What, do you keep that in the back of your closet like Clark Kent, to save the world, or is this just a one time thing?" Amanda smirked, dusting the pieces of straw from behind her.  
  
"Hey, it was all they had, okay? Do you know how hard it is to get a costume on Halloween night?" Lee said, stuffing a couple of dangling pieces of straw back into his shirt. Amanda picked up a piece off of his hat and tried to stuff it back inside. She was close enough to smell his cologne, and made the mistake of looking into his eyes. He was looking at her. She backed away and adjusted her wig, and cleared her throat, and began looking anywhere but at him. She found herself getting a little uncomfortable with being so close to this man who often resented her presence. Lee coughed, getting a bit uncomfortable himself, looked away and noticed Amanda's shawl was beginning to slip. He pulled it over her shoulder, and took a good look at her. She seemed different tonight, must be the costume, he told himself. Meanwhile, Amanda had composed herself and turned back to Lee.  
  
"What are you doing here? I didn't think Neighborhood parties were your thing," Amanda asked, looking around to see if anyone was watching. Dean was too busy dancing the cha-cha with Claudia, so no one noticed that Amanda had disappeared at all.  
  
"Yeah, well. I would rather be at the party down town but Billy sent me here to pick up those transcripts you have been typing for him. You know, the ones you were supposed to have turned in this afternoon," Lee said, getting aggravated. There was a party he had been invited to by a new 'friend', Cindy. Coming here was not on his agenda. Not to mention he was uncomfortable with the way his emotions always went haywire when he had to deal with Mrs. King. No one could make his blood boil as much as she could. To him, that meant he was not in control. Lee didn't like that feeling.   
  
"I told Mr. Melrose that I would have them for him first thing in the morning. He said that was fine," Amanda said, walking toward her house. Lee followed, looking around at all the costumes. This wasn't half bad, he told himself. No one would notice him. A nice change from hiding in bushes, he thought.  
  
"Yeah, well, Billy changed his mind. He needs them tonight." Lee watched a lady who was dressed as Princess Grace walk by, and Amanda patiently waited until he looked back at her. The look on her face was one of disgust.  
  
"She's married," Amanda said, as she tossed her head. Lee smiled and shrugged it off.  
  
"I'll be right back." Amanda walked briskly to the house. That man was incredulous, she thought. She started wondering about what kind of party Lee was missing that night. Better yet, what kind of girl would have accompanied him.  
  
Lee was waiting for her at the front gate, watching some imbecile dancing and making a fool of himself, when Dotty walked up to the gate. Lee briefly glanced the other way and saw her. He was ready to dart and then realized there was no escape. Dotty was coming to talk to him!  
  
"Hello, I'm Dotty West. I don't think we've met," Dotty said, getting a little closer, trying to see if indeed she did know this person. Lee looked around for Amanda, hoping she could remedy the situation. But no such luck.  
  
"You can just call me the Scarecrow. Mrs. West, is it? It's very nice to meet you," Lee said, trying to cut it short. Dotty, though, was not finished with him.  
  
"I just loved the Wizard of Oz. What a clever costume. My daughter's boyfriend, Dean, he won the Best Costume Award. He came as a bolt of lightening. Can you believe it? He's so creative. And he's such a wonderful man. They are starting to talk about marriage. We're crossing our fingers. That's him over by the refreshments table." Lee could make out a tall silver streak with a man attached to it next to the punch bowl. It was the man Lee had noticed earlier. It had to be the nerd, he thought to himself. What Amanda saw in him, he would never know. "Have you met my daughter, um...Scarecrow?" Dotty asked.   
  
Amanda walked out of the house, noticing her mother and Lee talking. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she raced to the gate, just in time to hear talk about marriage. Her face turned red as Lee noticed Dean. He turned around and smiled at her with a curious look on his face. Dotty turned her attention to her daughter.  
  
"This is my daughter, Amanda. Have you met this nice scarecrow man?" Dotty asked Amanda. She smiled and looked at her mother, trying to ignore Lee's amused look.  
  
"Yes, mother. He was just asking for directions," Amanda said calmly, although she was mortified inside. The last thing she wanted Lee to know about was Dean. It was bad enough having her mother talk to Lee at all.  
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. West. I must say, you do look fantastic tonight. Quite a costume you have there," Lee said. Dotty blushed at the complement. Amanda could tell she was starting to fall victim to his charm.  
  
"Mother, isn't Dr. Nielsen looking for you?" Amanda asked, trying to get her mother to go away. Dotty looked over to the direction she had just came. Dr. Neilsen looked lost and she knew it was time to go.  
  
"Oh, yes. There he is. It was nice to meet you Mr. ...Scarecrow, is it? Well, don't be a stranger." Dotty walked over to Amanda and whispered into her ear. "Invite this one for dinner sometime. It doesn't hurt to have one on the back burner, does it?" Dotty glanced back at Lee and went to find her date. Amanda blushed again, catching Lee's eyes. They seemed to mock her. She knew he had heard every word her mother said. Amanda turned to Lee, acting as if none of that had ever happened. Lee stifled a grin. He was getting fond of watching this housewife squirm. She smoothed her wig down, trying to get her composure back.   
  
Amanda gave the papers to Lee and he stuffed them in his shirt with some pieces of straw flying away. Amanda bent down to grab them the same time Lee did and the two of them bumped heads. They looked at each other and smiled. He looked around, knowing it was time to go, but not ready to do it just yet.  
  
"Nice costume. What are you supposed to be anyway?" Lee asked. Amanda just stared at him. He definitely needed to get out into the normal world once in a while.  
  
" I'm a ghost. My mother used to watch this old mystery soap. She said I reminded her of this ghost they had on the show. She brought the costume home and I liked it, so. . . what am I telling you all of this for. What do you care?" Amanda stammered, getting a little nervous the way Lee was giving her the once over.   
  
"I don't." Lee grunted. He knew this wasn't going well. "I'm just trying to tell you that you look good.. The prettiest ghost here. And Dan's costume is ... best way I can describe it is... one of a kind." Lee looked over to the lightening bolt, cringed, and wondered why a grown man would wear such a revolting thing. .  
  
"Dean."  
  
"Whatever," Lee said, looking back toward her boyfriend, who was beginning to walk toward them. "Well, I'd better get going. Wouldn't want to make What's His Name jealous or anything. Thanks for the transcripts. You really do look great. Happy Halloween," Lee said, winking as he strode off. Amanda watched him leave. The Scarecrow never walked that way in The Wizard of Oz, she recalled. He definitely has too much confidence. But it suits him.   
  
"Hi honey, who were you talking to?" Dean asked, feeling for the sharp point resting above his head.  
  
"No one, Sweetheart. What happened to your hat?" Amanda asked, noticing that it no longer stood straight and tall.  
  
"I think one of the neighborhood boys threw an apple at it. I'm going to fix it. I'll be right back." Dean excused himself and went into the house. Amanda made a mental note to find out which boy was the culprit. She had a sinking feeling he lived at 4247 Maplewood Dr.  
  
Amanda watched as Lee walked to his car, thinking of how she had gotten herself mixed up with the Scarecrow in the first place. The train station, the pleading look in his eyes, the cocky attitude. Dotty again walked up to her, tapping her on the shoulder, bringing her mind back to the party.  
  
"Did you get his name?" Dotty asked, interrupting her thoughts. Amanda looked at her mother.  
  
"No, mother. I think he was looking for the party on the next block." Amanda said, absently. She noticed as Mrs. Clayton, best known as Grace Kelly, stopped him on his way out. He shook his head no and then headed toward his car.  
  
" Too bad. I've never seen a Scarecrow look SO GOOD in my life. Bet you HE didn't have to ask for anything from the Wizard." Dotty said, her mind going into overdrive.  
  
"Mother!" Amanda shrieked. The idea of her mother ogling Lee made her cringe.  
  
"I may be old, but I'm not dead. Did you ask him over for dinner? " Dotty said, watching him step over the barricades that were put up.  
  
"No, mother. Dean was coming. Mother, your date is looking for you," Amanda said, noticing that Dr. Nielsen was waving at them. She did not like talking about Lee with her mother. It made her uncomfortable and the less her mother knew of him, the better off things would be.  
  
"I'm going. Dr. Nielsen is very jealous. He wants to be by my side all the time. I don't think I'm going to go out with him again. He's just too possessive. You know, the Wizard of Oz has always been my favorite movie. And I admit, I did have a small crush on the Scarecrow." Dotty said, looking once more to get a glimpse of the man of straw.  
  
"Mother!" Amanda hollered. Dotty glanced at her daughter, shrugged, and smiled.  
  
"I know, probably too young for me anyway. And too bad you have Dean. I bet that straw filled cutie is even better looking under all of that stuffing. Well, you have fun, Dear. Too bad you didn't get that Scarecrow's number. You know, just in case Dean doesn't work out." Dotty winked and walked off before Amanda had a chance to say anything. Imagine, she thought to herself, Lee and her....It was crazy. They were like oil and water. He would never fit into her little mundane world. Not to mention, she was definitely NOT his type.  
  
Later that night, Lee was looking in the mirror, combing his hair. He put the comb down by the sink, and pulled on his robe. It had been a long night. He had gotten back in enough time to make it to his party and Cindy had looked great. Over his shoulder, he caught sight of his costume. He had taken it off as soon as he had returned from Amanda's. He didn't want anyone else seeing him in that costume. He picked it up, glanced over it to make sure all of the straw was nestled in the bag, and carried it to the closet. He moved everything aside, and opened a false door at the side of his closet. He gently put the costume into the secret compartment, and then closed the door so no one would ever find it. And no one would ever guess that it had been hidden there for quite some time. It was a gift from the Wizard, something that he had grown to love and didn't want to part with. He smiled as he closed the closet door. Just like Clark Kent, he thought. If only Amanda knew.  
  
He walked over to his bed, sat down, and dragged out an old foot locker from under it. It was full of stuff he had carried around with him since he was younger. He pulled out a notebook, and in it was a picture of the very ghost Amanda was dressed as. He remembered seeing the show she mentioned some time ago, and had a secret crush on that same character in high school. She really did look like Amanda. He smiled, and put the picture back where he got it. He closed the footlocker, and slid it back into place, where it was safe. He sprawled out on the bed, with his hands behind his head, smiling and said, "Very beautiful."  
  
The End  



End file.
